T'Jbang
'I put my fear behind me and my skill before me. Thus I am unassailable!"'' A former disciple of the master swordsman of Storm Shadow's Ninja clan, '''T'Jbang forged and honed his own personal sword, precisely balanced for his ultra-secret technique, known only as the "Silent Backlash." T'Jbang developed this ominous form by swiping at flying bats in the deep caverns in a remote mountain range. No one who has ever seen him using it ever lived to tell about it! T'Jbang has sworn an oath of silence for reasons known only to his second cousin Storm Shadow. When he's not engaged in deep meditation, T'Jbang charges into combat while flying the G.I. Joe Battle Copters. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Born in East Greenwich, Rhode Island, Sam LaQuale is Storm Shadow's second cousin and learned the art of ninjitsu from their family, the Arashikage. He learned to use a sword from the clan's master swordsman. He forged his own sword, precisely balanced for the secret technique known as "Silent Backlash". In the Army, T'Jbang became a helicopter pilot, rising to the rank of Sergeant First Class. For reasons unknown, he has taken an oath of silence. He was eventually recruited for the G.I. Joe Ninja Force by Storm Shadow. On Ninja Force's first mission, T'Jbang and his teammates Dojo and Nunchuk fought Cobra Night Creepers in Beirut while helping Destro to avoid assassins hired by Cobra Commander. Continuing their protection of Destro, the Ninja Force and other Joes traveled to the Silent Castle in Trans-Carpathia, where they fought Cobra Vipers and a group of Red Ninjas. It was the Ninja Force who discovered Firefly's connection to the Arashikage ninjas when the mercenary appeared in command of the Red Ninjas. The team later helped liberate the Cobra-controlled town of Millville from Cobra, fighting a band of Night Creepers. Shortly before the G.I. Joe team was shut down, T'Jbang and the Ninja Force opened up a martial arts training school on the site of the Soft Master's restaurant where T'Jbang's teammate, Dojo, had been trained many years before. The school was free to the underprivileged young people living in the neighborhood. MUX History: T'Jbang remains a reserve member of G.I. Joe. When not flying missions for the US Army, he helped run a dojo in New York City until 2014, when the building was bought out by unknown parties, and the staff of the Academy (minus William who isn't a Joe) returned to the Pit until a new location for the school could be found. OOC Notes *T'jbang's filecard says he's taken an oath of silence... and also provides a direct first-person quote from him. **Maybe he wrote it down somewhere? s! Isn't this supposed to be a military comic?)"]] * His picture also looks like he's screaming. Maybe he doesn't understand this whole "oath of silence" thing... **Maybe's he's yawning? =) Logs Players T'Jbang is available for application Gallery tjbang1.jpg tjbang2.jpg References Category:Arashikage Category:available Category:Characters Category:GI Joe Category:FCs Category:Humans Category:Ninja Category:Ninja Force Category:US Army